Do You Have Somebody to Love?
by beatlemaniac-in-the-tardis
Summary: A sudden question that is asked after a wild concert strikes Ringo and George's mind: Do you have someone to love?


Note: This is my first time writing Starrison fanfiction. Nothing NSFW, I won't stoop that low. This takes place after a concert in Liverpool. Has some McLennon in it, just some hints of it.

Chapter 1: A Hard Day's Night...or is it?

It was a loud, stressful, and invigorating concert that the famous band, the Beatles had. Signing autographs, trying to contain the fans' screaming, and most of all, not daydreaming over their crushes, who were members of the band itself. As they stepped off stage, Ringo was confused and flustered, and lonely. John and Paul were already a happy couple, hugs and kisses and whatnot, but Ringo had nothing. As the band walked backstage, they were all relieved that it went out as according to plan. "Fantastic job, you guys." John remarked, playfully wrapping his arms around Paul's waist. "How come you never found someone to love, Georgie?" John sneered. George snorted. "I don't like men, plus I don't even need anyone to make me happy. I've got ma' guitar; I'm not myself without it." Paul chuckled. "You're always so serious, and quiet." "And socially awkward." John added. The two lovebirds laughed. Ringo muttered. "Pay no mind, they're just kidding arou-" "OI! I may be awkward but I'm not cocky, you git." George snapped. John and Paul looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and laughed. "You need someone to love, George." John replied. "So do you, Rings." Paul said, his voice muffled, his face buried in John's hair as he was lifted up onto his shoulders. Ringo gave George a sympathetic smile, gazing into his eyes. George stared back, in a trance. He was fascinated by his crystal blue eyes, bright compared to his own brown eyes. He jerked his head back, and followed John and Paul to the train that led them to their hotel. They had to take a car for a short travel to the hotel. Both George and Ringo were silent the whole train ride, occasionally meeting each other's gazes. George pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "Want one?" George asked. Ringo was startled. "N-no thanks. Ask Paul." "I'll have one," Paul replied, mouth full of bread. John was silent, resting beside Paul. _Probably pondering life_, George thought. George lit up his cigarette, placed it in his mouth, and passed the box of cigs to Paul, along with the lighter. "So," George said. "How come you're so...iffy? Shy? Lovestruck? Hit on any of the fans?" Ringo shrugged. "I'm fine. Train sick, I guess." George threw out his cigarette. "Huh. Anyway, what do you think of ma' guitar skills?" Ringo blinked. "They're amazing! Why the bloody hell are you questioning me about it? John thinks it's good, Paul thinks it's good, and so do I, and you should too." "Rings is right, Georgie. But I'm the one who has good looks." John replied to Paul. "You may be the 'cute one', but in my eyes, you're one attractive man." Paul winked. "There's more where that came from when we're in bed." He threw out his cigarette. Ringo was starting to get weary, loosing energy. He was exhausted and longed for sleep. Just this once, he thought. He carefully leaned against the man he loved, his mind racing. He thought about his pretty hair, and his dark, flowing eyes, and even his eyebrows, which were always full of expression. He longed for being against him, taking a whiff of his musky, cologne scent, mixed with his cigarette drag. George on the other hand, was surprised. He saw Ringo resting on his shoulder, gazing at him. He had an expression of relief, a small tint of blush on his face. He admired his blue eyes. If only I could have those pretty eyes, he thought as he intertwined his hands with his hands. He was becoming weary too. Ringo suddenly muttered, "I love you." before drifting off to sleep. George was full of fatigue, but was able to hear his reply. He fell asleep, with those words blazing through his head.

Chapter 2: The Confession

An hour later, a shrill yell of "RINGO!" awoke him. "Ringo. Get up. We're here!" John was nudging him. "Alright, alright." replied Ringo in a raspy voice. He stepped off of the car, which Ringo was carried in off the train. "Where's John? And Paul?" "Already in the rooms. Paul's waiting, and so is George." John replied, pulling his arm. As John led Ringo into the hotel, he gave him the room key. "Go on. He's waiting. By the way, I awoke when you and Georgie were holdin' hands." John chuckled as he went into the elevator. He gestured him to come in the elevator. "Very funny. Honestly, you can be a git sometimes." Ringo remarked, rolling his eyes. "You're not dating him, right?" "No. Of course not...I guess." Ringo pressed the button on the elevator to his room floor. "I knew it!" John gave Ringo a slap on the back. "You like him." Ringo's face turned red. "You little shit. I said I don't like him!" John giggled. "Alright. I'll stop with the pestering. I should be bracing the day I send all my loving to Paulie, which is tonight." The elevator door opened. "See you tomorrow morning, Rings." John waved as Ringo stepped out of the elevator. Soon the elevator closed, and John went to his room. Ringo sighed, and looked at his room key. "Room 64," he read. "I have to go. I'll have to break it to him." He walked town the corridor, and saw Room 64. He knocked the door. "George? You in there?" George opened the door, fully clothed. "Yea?" He asked. "You haven't showered?" Ringo asked, blinking. "I was nervous that you were missin' or somethin'," George continued, eyeing around nervously. "But I have something to say...about on the train ride." Ringo stepped in the room, took off his shoes, and plopped on the bed. He was relieved that he had a comfy place to sleep. "What is it, George?" Ringo said, turning his body over. "Well...," George sat next to Ringo on the bed. "I heard what you said before you fell asleep...I fell asleep after that though." Ringo let out a small gasp. "You...you did?" he replied. George nodded. "But the question is...do you really love me? Or are you lying?" Ringo stuttered. "I thought you didn't even like men!" George wrapped his arm around him. "I was lying. I made an excuse to hide ma' feelings from you." He whispered into Ringo's ears. He turned away, gazing into Ringo's eyes. "Ringo...I love you." Ringo was flabbergasted. "I love you too, George." He breathed. "I love everything about you. Hell, you're one attractive vampire." George laughed. "Glad you like my sharp teeth, but I love your bright blue eyes. They remind me of a clear ocean; full of calmness." Ringo cupped his hands around his face. "I had a feeling you did, but will you like this?" He slowly pulled in and kissed George on the lips passionately, and moved his hands from his face and held him by the waist. _His lips are soft_, he thought. George began to rub his back while he was kissing him, letting out a muffled moan. Ringo stopped. "You like that?" He asked. "I loved it," George breathed.

Chapter 3: Relaxation

"Now we should go shower." "Together?" Ringo suggested. "Sooner or later." George winked. "I'm going to use the second shower." Ringo tended to take long, hot showers, while George preferred cool, short showers. George was the first to finish showering. He walked out wearing nothing but boxers; he was a twig. No matter how much he ate, he never gained any weight, but he did have a nice figure. "Ringo, hurry up..." George whined. He then improvised. He wanted to turn Ringo on, show his true colors, so he hopped on one of the two large beds and rested in a seductive position. He relaxed his muscles, and leaned his head back, letting out a slow sigh. Ringo stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a tee shirt and boxers, staring at the lovestruck man. "Georgie..." He said, mouth gaping. "You're so...you're so...hot." He stripped his shirt off and began walking to his lover. "Why thank you, you're pretty hot yoursel-" He was interrupted by Ringo jumping on him and resting on top of him. Ringo turned him around, with a small grin on his face. George stifled to dim the light, but was buried in kisses on his neck. He let out a small chuckle. "R-Ringo..." He stuttered. "George." Ringo replied, his bright blue eyes glowing in the dimmed light. "You're so cute, your eyes remind me of an adorable puppy." George said, leaning on Ringo, giving him a love bite on his ear. Ringo gasped. "Your teeth are sharp...I like it." "You're a cute little doggie, Ringo. May I rub your back? Your tummy?" George asked in a cute voice. "All of the above, Georgie." replied Ringo. He turned on his side to lie on his stomach. George laughed, and straddled on him, and began to rub his back with both of his hands. Ringo stifled a small chuckle as George's long fingers flowed around his back's midsection. "You like that?" George whispered into his ear, his bitter voice causing Ringo to shudder. "Oh, yes..." Ringo let out a quiet, but audible moan as George began to massage his upper back area. "This is better than a belly rub, isn't it?" George remarked. "Yes..." Ringo agreed. "You seem...tense. Relax your muscles, it feels better that way, believe me." Ringo turned his head and nodded, and relaxed his body, his shoulders lowered from its position. "Tell me when to stop, I don't wanna hurt you." George requested. "You won't, Georgie..." Ringo smiled. George then continued on giving Ringo a back massage, with every knot being pulled out. Ringo let out a loud moan, but was cut off after a chill of relief and satisfaction hit him. "Y-you can stop..." Ringo spat out. He was starting to sweat a little. "You were a very good doggie," George joked, getting off of his lover. Ringo got up. "Thank you, Georgie. I feel less tense now, and it really showed your true colors, and I like it. The way you straddled me was pretty kinky and hot, too." George kissed his cheek. "Well I'm flattered. All I want to do is to keep ma' baby proud." "We should get goin' to bed, right?" Ringo asked. "Yes, yes we should," George buried himself under the covers, lying on his back. "How about we cuddle first?" Ringo gave a look of satisfaction. "Or maybe even more..." George gave Ringo a seductive wink

Chapter 4: Someone to Love

He went under the covers and curled up next to George. He felt the warmth of his body cause a chill up his spine, and faintly smelled colongne. George smiled. "You're so cute, you know that Rings?" Ringo intertwined his hands and legs with his, and nuzzled his bare chest. "I may be cute, but you're hot." Ringo murmured. George planted a kiss on his forehead, and down to his lips. Ringo felt his tounge run inside his mouth as he went in for the passionate kiss. He shuddered as George ran his fingers over his back, rubbing it in rhythm with his kisses. Ringo stifled a moan as he was full of ecstasy. "G-George..." He moaned. Ringo let out a shrill muffled wail. "You really like that, don't you?" George teased. Ringo nodded. George continued to kiss him, and then stopped. Ringo turned away from George, resting beside him. "Did you like it?" He asked. Ringo stared at him, eyes showing pleasure. "I loved it." I never felt so alive until I met you." George gazed at him. "We should go to sleep. For real." Ringo nodded. "But before we sleep, I have a question," "Hm?" George was curious. "Do you have someone to love now?" George replied, "Of course!" "Who is it?" George leaned in and hugged Ringo. "It's you. You're ma' bloke. You're the one I love. I love you, Ringo Starr." Ringo went in for the hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "And I love you too, George Harrison."

Author's Notes: Boy, this was one hell of a lengthy fanfic to write. (The last chapter so short, I need to improve.) This was typed up in a few days, proofread today, and now is uploaded to . Whoohoo. If you have any comments, critisism, or fanfic ideas, comment or PM me. I hope all you Starrison shippers enjoyed this fic, and expect a McLennon fic in the future.

-beatlemaniac-in-the-tardis


End file.
